The Adult Store
by Mini-kun
Summary: It was a place where she felt oddly at ease at all the sounds, where she could casually walk through rooms of certain activity and not flinch. Then, a young girl walks in, and suddenly she finds herself feeling twists in her stomach, and her heart beats faster and her palms begin to sweat. Thanks to her, she felt things she swore she was immune to... one of them involving S-E-X.


I know, I know. Where. The hell. Have I been? Well... thinking, mostly. You see... my younger sister passed away due to cancer, while I was writing a new story; and it made me angry, and sad and all these emotions I never did feel before, so I quit writing and dropped/deleted all my projects. Her death made me think, "She's _gone_ and _all I did_ instead of spending time with her was write _hentai fanfiction_." But then, I had an epiphany and decided to stop being childish, and stop blaming a site for my anger.

And so, I came full circle back to writing some moar hentai fanfiction.

But don't worry, dear readers. I'm continuing all my other stories.

_**Disclaimer**_: Vocaloid's not mine.

* * *

_**The Adult Store**_

* * *

_**Prologue of Sorts**_

Luka lifted the glasses from the bridge of her nose and inspected the lenses in a bored manner, the sounds escaping from the back rooms not effecting her in the slightest. The catalog in front of her displayed toys of various colors, shapes and descriptions, the current on the page being a large blue banana-shaped vibrator, its price in big, red font, asking to be bought.

(Surprisingly) Calm music played above her, the stool she sat on making her back hurt and her computer was in sleep mode. Overall, it was dreadfully boring. She needed to see some action, or wanted some action to happen to make her day feel less dragged on.

"U-um..." a meek voice uttered from the door, the black tinted glass having hidden the girl away from Luka's blurred vision. She was short, small and timid, with her hands clutching each other tightly in a nervous way. "I-I'm here for–"

Luka peered at her, squinting to make sure she was seeing things correctly; her hair was teal, her eyes were teal... obvious dye and contacts, but it fit her demeanor. "Are you the one who ordered the _Exx__xtra Big_ doll? I'll have to get it from the back, but in the meantime you can sign these," she explained, getting up with a sigh, handing her a clipboard. The girl blushed and sat in the single seat across the register. There wasn't much space, seeing as it was right at the door when one walked in.

The couple in the "Arcade" screamed in pleasure together, but Luka easily ignored them while walking through to the back, throwing the guy another set of condoms at the sight of the mess he left on the floor with used ones.

Opening the storage door, Luka sighed at the sight of the boxes, dreading the thought of having to clean it all up later, but managed her way through to the "Recent" section, where all the new items lay untouched. It was dark and hard to see, and the shelves weren't exactly sturdy, making her groan each time she bumped into one, causing it to tilt all over the place.

Finally, she happened upon a box with a label she recognized, and pulled it out with a grunt. On the shipping label, the name Hatsune Miku was written in red letters, sloppily if she had any say. But, it was there and that was all that mattered.

Once she came back to the front, the girl jumped and her face went hot at the sight of her package. "Okay, Miku, here it is. Though I do have to say, you look a little young to be using this stuff. You can't be eighteen," Luka examined, taking in her already developed curves. Though her chest was a little lacking.

Miku clenched her fists and looked down, bangs shielding her eyes from view. Luka took her silence as a confirmation to her suspicions, but shook her head. "Since you purchased it online I'm not gonna ID you. Anyway, here you go. Enjoy and thank you for buying from Sheeon's."

The teen carefully took the box into her arms and nodded, silently leaving with her face a blazing red, twin tails slowly following after her.

Luka, feeling oddly disappointed, rested her head in her palm and sighed, making a swirling pattern with her fingers. "She was so cute..."

* * *

_**AN**_

So you're wondering how I came up with this. Well, on a nightly stroll I stumbled upon an adult store, and curiously walked into it. They actually let me walk around and explore the place, and BOY was I shocked at all the perverted things I saw. I SAW _THINGS_.

Thus, this story was born. Sorry about the short chapter, but I couldn't come up with a better intro. .v.


End file.
